


Independence Day

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dracoharry100"><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/"><b>dracoharry100</b></a></span>'s Challenge #166 - Independence<br/>Challenge: <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_harrylovesdraco"></span><a href="http://harrylovesdraco.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://harrylovesdraco.livejournal.com/"><b>harrylovesdraco</b></a>'s Challenge #7 - Harry's 30th Birthday and late/tardy<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be late to _your own_ birthday party,” Draco fussed, tucking in his shirt. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and smirked.

“So what? I’m thirty years old today. It’s time I declared my independence from social niceties and spend just one birthday doing exactly what _I_ want to do.”

Draco paused. “Ron and Hermione are throwing this party for you. All the people you care about will be there. What on earth would you _rather_ be doing?”

Harry reached up and pulled Draco back down onto the bed, kissing him soundly.

“You.”


End file.
